Universal Parks
Universal Parks & Resorts Sing Along Songs is the series of children's sing along videos made by Universal Music and Shout! Factory, under license from NBCUniversal and other companies. It features original and existing songs and sets only at Universal theme parks and resorts worldwide. Woody Woodpecker is a host of the series. The video series are only available at Universal Parks & Resorts. Universal Metazoa Musical Safari Song List *Let's Go To Universal Metazoa! (Exotic Entry) (Woody Woodpecker, Betty Boop, Beetlejuice, Golden Age Celebrities) *It's Wild Outside (Exotic Entry) (Woody Woodpecker, Madagascar, Curious George, Jurassic Park, Ice Age) *Africa (Toto) (The African Safari) (Madagascar, Curious George, Horton Hears A Who!) *Bubble, Bubble (Wild Seas) (Spongebob SqaurePants, Happy Feet) *Walk the Dinosaur (Jurassic Park, Ice Age) *I Love the Mountains (Wild Woods) (The Bearastein Bears, An American Tail, Little Bear) *The Circus is Coming to Town (Animal Starland) (Garfield, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Hello Kitty, Teenage Muntant Turtles) *Africa (Toto) (Reprise) *It's Wild Outside (Exotic Entry) (Reprise) *Baba Yetu (Exotic Entry) 4th of July Party at Universal Studios Philadelphia Song List *50 Nifty United States (Hollywood/Old Town Square America) (Liberty's Kids, Spongebob SqaurePants, Shrek, Edward Scissorhands) *California Here I Come! (California) *I Love the Mountains (The Outdoor Campsite) (The Bearastein Bears, Open Season, Dora the Explorer) *Candy Man (Hershey's Chocolate World) (Hershey Product Characters) *Imagination (Nickelodeon Studios) (Spongebob SqaurePants, The Fairly Odd Parents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom) *Songs of America: America the Beautiful/My Country tis the Thee/God Bless America/Oh, Susanna/????/I'm Proud to be an American/The Star Spangled Banner (Liberty's Kids, Shrek, The Bearastein Bears, Edward Scissorhands, Hershey Product Characters, Spongebob SqaurePants, The Fairly Odd Parents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom) *I Love the Mountains (Reprise) Let's Go to Universal Orlando! Song List *Let's Go to Universal Orlando! (Universal Orlando) *Funkytown (CityWalk Orlando) *Welcome to the Studio (Production Central) *New York, New York! (New York) *Party Hard (Universal's Superstar Parade) *Hooray For Hollywood! (Hollywood) *1950s Rock Medley (Mel's Drive-In) *I'm Walking on Sunshine (Woody Woodpecker KidZone) *Block Party (Golden Age Celebrities, Beetlejuice, Back to Future, Spongebob SqaurePants, Minions, Curious George, Shrek) *The Call to Adventure (Islands of Adventure) *Adventure Awaits You (Islands of Adventure) *English Cat Hat (Suess Landing) (Dr. Suess) *Walk the Dinosaur (Jurassic Park) *Finale (Spongebob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, Minions, HOP, Dr. Seuss, Golden Age Celebrities, Beetlejuice, Back to Future, Spongebob SqaurePants, Minions, Curious George, Shrek) *Party Hard (Reprise) Holiday Fun at Universal Orlando Song List *Happy All The Time (Production Central) (Elf, Spongebob SqaurePants, Dora the Explorer, Dr. Seuss, Jimmy Neutron, Popeye, Scooby-Doo) *Sparklejollytwinklejingly (World Expo) (Elf, Spongebob SqaurePants, Dora the Explorer, E.T, The Simpsons, Popeye, Scooby-Doo) *Let Your Heart Sank On (Macy's Holiday Parade) (The Simpsons, Spongebob SqaurePants, Dora the Explorer, Shrek, Betty Boop) *Christmas Song (New York) (Elf, Spongebob SqaurePants, The Simpsons, Dr. Seuss, Jimmy Neutron, Woody Woodpecker, E.T, Beetlejuice, Scooby-Doo, Popeye, Golden Age Celebrities, Rocky & Bullwinkle, Barney) *Grichmas Medley: ????/You're Mean One Mr. Grinch/Welcome Christmas (Seuss Landing) *Don't Be A Jerk It's Christmas (Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sparklejollytwinklejingly (Reprise) Universal Studios Hollywood Here we Come! TBA Here We Are at Universal North Carolina! Song List *Let's Go To Universal Studios North Carolina! *Whistle While You Work (Once Upon A Mattress, Spongebob SquarePants, Roblox, Madagascar, Cartoon Network) *Step In! (Universal North Carolina) Category:Universal Parks & Resorts merchindise Category:Non-Disney park merchindise Category:Non-Disney Category:Fanon Category:Universal Metazoa